custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Antzo
Antzo is an Agori from the Jungle Tribe. History Like many Agori, Antzo was born on Spherus Magna prior to the Core War. When Energized Protodermis was discovered, the Element Lords went to war over it. Antzo acted as a medic during the campaign, healing wounded members of the warrior class. The Jungle Tribe became divided when Agori developed conflicting feelings about the war. When The Shattering occurred, he was stranded on Bara Magna. The Jungle Tribe was still divided after the cataclysm, developing into two factions. Antzo was among those that strongly opposed the war. To reunite the people, the Jungle Tribe's elders developed a plan. They designed a contest where the factions were to build a village within a forest on Bara Magna. Whoever build the best village in the fastest time would be allowed to stay. Of course, the elders arranged things to make it impossible for either side to succeed without trading between one another. By the time the work was done, the rifts in the Tribe have been healed. Antzo would go on to act as a historian, traveling allover the new world and recording a number of events. During this time, he would be approached by a young Fire Glatorian named Oryp. He was among the spectators of a match between Vastus and Tarix when Mata Nui and his crew spread word of Tajun's fall. He supported thier call for unity, and took part in an assault on Roxtus. He aided in the efforts to build a Mega-City, though was forced to flee when Mata Nui activated the Prototype Robot. He took part in the Battle for Bara Magna, surviving to see the Great Spirit restore Spherus Magna. The Expedition A few months after joining the new Matoran-Agori society, Antzo was hired by Mutul to accompany him back to the Great Jungle. He would bring a number of creatures and Rahi to pull the carriages, and manned one himself. He had a brief conversation with Algu and Vapos on the first day of the trip. As of yet, nobody has returned. The Melding Alternate Universe Within this universe, Antzo continued his career as a medic. His medical knowledge caught the attention of Makuta Nzavokh, who offered him a role as assistant. Intrigued, the elder agreed and began working with him. Abilities and Traits Antzo is among one of the older Agori, perhaps around Raanu's age. Like many members of his Tribe, he is a skilled healer and a historian.He also has a knack for herding animals. Like his kinsmen, he tends to use forearms when walking, giving him a gorilla-like appearance and agility. Mask and Tools As an Agori, he cannot use Kanohi masks. As for his tools, it is believed that he uses bladed gloves in combat. Appearances *''Remnants of the Great Beings'''' (First Appearance)'' Trivia * Ahpolki Inika believes he derived Antzo's name from a Japanese word he discovered while using Google Translate. What the word was, though, he can't really seem to remember. * His design was drawn by Darkblade9. Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Agori